Into the Void
by mike2324232
Summary: (Post movie for spiderwick, and set in season 2 for gravity falls.) Jared, Simon, and Mallory are reading the pages they collected after the final showdown at their house. With nothing left to place the pages in they collect them, but when an old enemy returns and sends them to a new realm with the pages gone, can they find them before the goblins?


**Chapter 1: Return of old enemies**

**Jared**

Jared ran he knew they were there. He dared to look back, and he saw them, the goblins. They had begun to regroup a month after the final show down, they had killed Mulgarath and they figured that he would stay dead, and that the goblins wouldn't come back. But that was wrong, that was very wrong. The goblins did not give up; many goblins were still there for some reason. The goblins were very close to him, the goblins almost had him, he swung his bat, and connected with the first of the goblins. Finally he reached the house, and the protective shield they had established again in the form of toadstools worked quite well. He jumped inside and the goblins were unable to pass it.

**Simon**

Simon was using the telescope when he realized something quite strange, he spotted his twin brother Jared being chased by the last thing he expected to see, he saw goblins chasing him. He ran to the study, he grabbed a bunch of random stuff that he believed would allow him to shoot tomato sauce from it. He grabbed a bike pump, a hose nozzle, duct tape, a soda bottle, oatmeal, tomato sauce, vinegar, salt, and a pipe. He put them all together and made a makeshift gun that would shoot out the tomato sauce. He ran downstairs with his new weapon and ran out to help Jared, he blasted the goblins and they disintegrated, after they were gone he made sure that his twin brother was alright.

"Jared are you ok?" Simon asked his twin brother.

"Yeah I'm fine, get anything out of the field guide?" Jared asked.

"Nope, nothing new from my pages anyways, what about you?" Simon said.

"Nothing." Jared replied.

"Lets go check if Mallory found anything." Simon said.

The two brothers walked into the house and into the living where they met Mallory, their 13 year old sister. She was going through her group of pages from the field guide, without the cover or any suitable cover they had to separate the pages into 3 groups and carry them around with them.

"Hey Mallory find anything?" Simon asked.

"Nothing, you two?" Mallory replied.

"Nothing, we had hoped you had something." Jared replied.

"Wait do you hear that?" Simon said.

They all paused, and looked out the window. There was the last thing they expected to see Mulgarath was there, and he was chanting. He completed his spell and 3 journals appeared in the living room. The journals were old, and worn. The pages from the field guide flew out of the hands of the children, and they flew into the journals. The first journal started to disappear, then the second started to, and finally the third one began to vanish.

"Quick grab onto it!" Simon yelled.

The trio grabbed onto the journal, and in a flash of yellow light the three were thrown into another dimension, suddenly there was a boy and a girl standing above them. The boy was wearing a blue and white cap with a pine tree on it, he was wearing an orange shirt, with a blue vest, and shorts, and he had brown hair. The girl standing next to him had brown hair, was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, and long pants. The boy was holding a journal, the same journal that the pages that flew out of Jared's hands went into. Simon got up, and decided to try and reason with them before Jared could get up and realize what that book was.

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines." The boy said.

"And I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines." The girl said.

"Alright now where did you get that book?" Simon asked, looking to make sure that Mallory and Jared hadn't woken up yet.

"It's nothing, it's a normal book." Dipper said, hiding it behind his back.

"I know there are pages in there regarding the supernatural and the unseen world." Simon said, grabbing for something in his back pocket.

"May I ask how you know about all this? And what is the unseen world?" Dipper asked.

"Here, let me show you." Simon uncorked the two bottles of hobgoblin spit, and tossed the first into Dipper's eyes, and the second into Mabel's.

"OWW, what was that for!?" Dipper said, wiping the spit from his eyes.

Dipper then looked around him, and he saw the fairies that were around there. He looked around with shock, and went through the journal and discovered the new pages. He stared at the fairies until finally he went back and looked at Simon.

"H-how?" Dipper asked.

"Hobgoblin spit, long story I'll explain later." Simon said.


End file.
